Bullying You
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Jeon Wonwoo sudah terbiasa ditindas sejak masih kecil, tapi penindasan Mingyu sepertinya lebih berbahaya daripada semua rasa sakit yang pernah dia alami. Kini setelah akhirnya Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.


Aslinya ini cerita Woogyu couple dari Infinite, belum selesai nulis feelnya ganti ke Meanie. Wkwkwkwk.. Umur Wonwoo disini 25 tahunan, Mingyu otomatis setahun lebih muda.

Btw ini rada jahat Mingyunya, yang g kuat lihat Wonu kesakitan mending skip aja deh g usah baca. Udah gitu aja! Happy naena XD

* * *

 **Jeon Wonwoo** , pria berusia 25 tahun yang hidup dalam kesunyian. Dia bergerak dengan kehati-hatian sambil berharap tak satu orang pun menyadari kehadirannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, sikap tertutup dan pendiamnya tumbuh setelah menghabiskan masa remaja sebagai bahan cemoohan. Wonwoo terbiasa menerima perlakuan kasar. Memar di seluruh tubuh atau sudut bibir berdarah bukan hal baru baginya. Wonwoo bukan penakut, dia hanya penyendiri yang tidak tahu cara mengatasi penindasan yang terus dilakukan teman-teman sekolahnya. Orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Yang mereka tahu Wonwoo tidak pernah kekurangan uang atau pun kebutuhan lain, tapi mereka melupakan kebutuhan yang paling penting, yakni kasih sayang.

Setelah memilih meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya saat masuk kuliah, kini Wonwoo berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Jeon Wonwoo yang dulu sering ditindas kini menjadi pria dewasa pendiam yang bahkan kehadirannya sedikit terlupakan. Memang itulah yang diinginkan Wonwoo, semakin sedikit orang yang menyadari keberadaannya maka akan semakin sedikit orang yang merasa tidak puas dengannya. Baginya, semua kekerasan yang didapatkannya merupakan hukuman yang memang harus diterima karena membuat orang lain merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyalahkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Sayangnya kehidupan tenang Wonwoo harus berakhir ketika pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk anak pertamannya. Kim Seolhyun, nama itu tertera di kertas undangan yang tergeletak di meja apartemen Wonwoo. Seandainya bisa, Wonwoo pasti memilih untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen mungilnya daripada pergi ke acara pernikahan tersebut. Namun tentu saja hal itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Jadi, malam itu Wonwoo membalut dirinya sendiri dalam setelan jas paling bagus yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian dan berdiri canggung di pojok taman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Hei, Wonwoo."

Seorang rekan kerja menyapa Wonwoo sambil lalu. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menikmati minuman yang ada di tangannya. Setelah beberapa jam Wonwoo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju pintu keluar. Sayangnya, baru beberapa langkah, ia justru menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan minuman di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil terus mengusap jas yang kini basah dengan lengan bajunya. Tak ada balasan namun seseorang menggenggam siku Wonwoo.

"Biarkan saja."

Suara tenang dan dalam, sangat menenangkan tapi juga sangat menghanyutkan. Ada sensasi tak asing dari suara itu, seperti nostalgia ketika kau mengingat kenangan lama. Tapi Wonwoo tidak punya kenangan istimewa yang patut diingat kecuali penindasan yang terus menghantuinya hingga kini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berpaling, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kabur dari pesta tersebut, namun tangan yang menggenggam sikunya masih belum beranjak hingga membuatnya berhenti dan mengangkat pandangan matanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo memang mengenalnya. Senyum miring terus tersungging di bibir pria tersebut. Mata sinis penuh selidik dan salah satu alis yang terangkat arogan itu memang Kim Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu?"

Kim. Kim Mingyu. Sial, pikir Wonwoo dalam hati. Tentu saja, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Jika Kim Mingyu berada di sini, pasti dia salah satu dari keluarga Kim, ahli waris perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

"Oh, siapa yang menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini?"

Wonwoo menundukkan pandangannya, memandang mata Mingyu sangat berbahaya. Banyak perempuan di sekolahnya dulu sangat memuja-muja Mingyu, tapi mulut pedasnya selalu membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit. Dan meskipun Mingyu tidak pernah menindasnya secara langsung, tapi dia di sana. Di sudut ruangan tempat dia berdiri santai menyandarkan bahu ke dinding sambil melihat teman-temannya menindas Wonwoo.

"Kau bekerja untuk ayahku?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum ringan melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak berubah seperti saat masih SMA. Mingyu bukan penindas, dia tidak suka mengotori tangannya. Tapi Mingyu merasakan kepuasaan tersendiri saat melihat Wonwoo meringkuk sambil menahan diri.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo ketakutan, bahkan kesakitan. Tapi Wonwoo selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan menahan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Semua diterimanya dalam diam. Bahkan ketika berandalan yang mengaku teman Mingyu itu melucuti pakaian Wonwoo dan memotretnya.

Mingyu benci melihat orang lain menyaksikan ketelanjangan Wonwoo. Bahkan lebih benci lagi mendapati kenyataan orang lain menyimpan foto Wonwoo dalam keadaan telanjang. Dengan licik Mingyu mencuri file foto tersebut untuk diri sendiri dan menghapusnya dari ponsel temannya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Cengkeraman Mingyu mengendur, tapi tangannya tidak menjauh. Atau lebih tepatnya Mingyu memindahkan targetnya dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo sebagai gantinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak bisa pergi setelah mengguyurku dengan wine."

Mingyu menangkap kening Wonwoo yang berkerut, kegugupan secara singkat terpancar di raut wajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tentu, aku juga harus pergi karena bajuku basah dan lengket. Ayo."

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku akan pergi. Sendiri, Mingyu." Wonwoo berdeham, nama Mingyu terdengar aneh mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Wonwoo." Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, mendapati beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Sepertinya kita mulai menarik perhatian, sebaiknya kau menurut atau akan terjadi keramaian di sini."

Wonwoo tahu apa yang diucapkan Mingyu benar, jadi Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu dengan tenang saat tangannya ditarik menjauh dari keramaian. Dalam diam Wonwoo mengamati sekeliling, Mingyu menuntunya ke tempat parkir.

"Masuk."

"Mingyu, Dengar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Suara Wonwoo begitu tenang, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa itu hanyalah topeng.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku? Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Senyum miring masih tersungging di wajah Mingyu, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat mengancam. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan sebelum kembali berbicara, memastikan tak ada seorangpun di sana yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah menindasku, tak pernah sekalipun sejak aku mengenalmu. Jadi kenapa kau lakukan ini sekarang?"

"Dulu aku belum memastikan apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu, sekarang berbeda Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mendorong Mingyu, dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak pernah lari, Wonwoo tak pernah lari sekalipun ditindas secara mengerikan. Karena Wonwoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi saat ini berbeda, Mingyu tidak pernah menindasnya dan pertemuan mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan. Baru kali ini Wonwoo merasa takut. Takut dengan apa yang entah bisa Mingyu lakukan. Takut dengan apa yang Mingyu sembunyikan di balik senyumnya.

Keesokan paginya, Wonwoo bangun dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh. Energinya terkuras habis semalam. Wonwoo enggan untuk bergerak, alih-alih harus berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja. Tapi aktivitasnya tidak bisa berhenti hanya karena rasa lelah jadi dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ranjang yang nyaman.

"Wonwoo, kau mengenal putra presedir Kim?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang menyapa Wonwoo ketika baru menginjakkan kakinya di kantor. Biasanya, Soonyoung dan pegawai lain hanya akan mengangguk atau menyapa singkat saat bertemu Wonwoo, tapi hari ini berbeda. Berkat Kim Mingyu. Terimakasih, gerutu Wonwoo sarkastik.

"Tidak, hanya satu sekolah waktu SMA."

"Tapi kau pergi dengannya semalam."

"Aku menumpahkan wine ke arahnya."

"Oh sial! Semoga kau selamat karena dia memilih hari ini untuk datang kemari. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang menyimpan dendam, meski hanya segelas wine."

Soonyoung beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo setelah menepuk bahu Wonwoo beberapa kali sebagai dukungan. Ini tidak baik, pikir Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengagkat pandangan dari monitor saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan di sana, berdiri Kim Mingyu dalam setelan jas gelap paling sempurna yang pernah Wonwoo lihat. Jahitannya rapi dan berpotongan pas dengan tubuh Mingyu yang tinggi dan tegap.

"Uh, ya?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku."

Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya dan mengedarkan pandangan. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan tersebut memperhatikan mereka dengan penuh tanya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya berdiri dengan santai sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh ayolah Jeon Wonwoo, jangan bersikap kaku."

Melihat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, Mingyu memutuskan untuk sedikit menggunakan kartunya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya Mingyu berbisik pelan.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin aku mulai bercerita tentang penindasan di masa lalu kepada teman sekantormu bukan? Aku akan menunggumu di bawah, temui aku di tempat parkir. Segera."

Wajah Wonwoo memucat, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum melihat Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan santai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya mengerikan." Wonwoo mendengar Soonyoung berbisik di sampingnya. "Semoga beruntung Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kemudian mulai mengemasi barangnya dan menyusul Mingyu di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Meski semalam gelap, Wonwoo masih mengingat mobil Mingyu dan bisa menemukannya dengan cepat.

"Masuk."

Dalam diam Wonwoo mematuhi perintah Mingyu. Sesekali mencuri pandang saat Mingyu mengemudi dengan tenang.

"Kemana kita pergi?"

Tak ada balasan, bahkan Wonwoo mengira Mingyu tak akan pernah memberi tahu tujuan mereka sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menjawab singkat.

"Rumahku."

Meski Mingyu mengatakan rumah, itu bukan rumah yang sebenarnya. Menurut pendapatnya, Wonwoo dibawa ke sebuah apartemen mewah. Sangat berbeda dengan apartemen yang Wonwoo miliki.

Baru saja Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, Mingyu dengan kasar menarik tangannya. Membuat tas yang menggantung di bahunya terjatuh. Wonwoo mendapati diri dilempar ke atas ranjang dan memandang kalut ke arah Mingyu yang mulai melepas mantel dan jasnya.

"Min—Mingyu?"

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku mencarimu, sialan! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Ap—Aku, urgh. Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Mingyu mendekat, seperti hewan buas mendekati mangsanya. Perlahan tapi mengancam yang membuat Wonwoo semakin ketakutan. Dengan gugup Wonwoo menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang hingga menyentung kepala ranjang. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo berusaha melarikan diri segera menyambar pergelangan kakinya. Mencengkeram dengan tegas, sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk lari.

Mingyu menarik pergelangan kaki Wonwoo hingga punggungnya membentur ranjang dengan keras. Memosisikan diri sedemikian rupa di antara kaki Wonwoo dan menekan pundak Wonwoo yang terus berontak. Mingyu suka melihat Wonwoo begitu berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Namun kesabarannya sudah habis termakan tahun yang telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Mingyu menambah tekanan tangannya di pundak Wonwoo, sebelah tangannya yang bebas meremas paha Wonwoo yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Terkejut dengan tindakan Mingyu, Wonwoo tersedak nafasnya sendiri dan mulai terbatuk.

"Ssshh" Mingyu memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo untuk diam.

"Ap—Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin merantaimu di sini, tak seorang pun pantas memandangmu apalagi menyentuhmu. Akan kubayar bertahun-tahun penindasan yang kau derita. Akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan Wonwoo."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun darimu sialan!"

Mingyu tertawa keras. Suaranya begitu membahana di ruangan yang tenang. Cara Wonwoo memanggilnya sangat kasar tapi itu membuat Mingyu senang. Setelah mengalami penindasan yang begitu mengerikan saat SMA, biasanya seseorang akan menjadi penakut atau gila. Tapi tidak dengan Jeon Wonwoo, dan Mingyu suka keberanian itu.

"Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

Mingyu membalas dengan serak, membuat Wonwoo tercekat dan bergidik. Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu Mingyu yang begitu digilai para gadis di sekolah memiliki sisi mengerikan seperti ini. Mingyu tidak pernah menindasnya, Wonwoo ingat dengan jelas. Tapi keadaan ini lebih mengerikan dari semua penindasan yang pernah Wonwoo terima dulu.

"Tidak! Tolong, kau tidak menginginkanku Mingyu."

"Kau tidak bisa mendikte apa yang kuinginkan. Apa yang kukatakan, itu yang akan aku lakukan."

Wonwoo memandang wajah Mingyu dengan tatapan nanar. Dia tidak benar-benar mengenal Mingyu, tapi sosok yang sedang berada di hadapan Wonwoo benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"Kau ingat Wen Junhui? Aku membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Tentu kau juga tidak lupa Yoon Jeonghan yang terus tertawa saat menindasmu, aku menghancurkan keluargannya. Untukmu Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak terkejut Mingyu mampu melakukan semua hal tersebut, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah alasan dia melalukannya. Mencari celah, Wonwoo mencengkeram bahu Mingyu dan menariknya ke bawah, kakinya melingkari tubuh Mingyu untuk meminimalisir perlawanan. Keadaan sudah berbalik, Wonwoo duduk di atas perut Mingyu dan menahan kedua lengannya di sisi tubuh.

"Kau pandai mengelak sekarang, Wonwoo."

Itu bukan pujian, Wonwoo bisa mendengar nada geli dari ucapan Mingyu dan itu membuat Wonwoo bergidik. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum Mingyu siap melakukan perlawanan lain.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat penindasan yang sudah kualami. Aku tidak menyimpan dendam, tentu aku membenci mereka tapi aku tidak ingin hal buruk apa pun terjadi pada mereka karena diriku. Dan kau Mingyu, berhentilah bertingkah gila!"

"Well, kau tidak bisa menceramahiku dengan tangan gemetar. Sangat tidak meyakinkan."

Mingyu tersenyum dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terlihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Wonwoo mulai terlihat gelisah, otaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana dia keluar dari situasi ini. Namun semua kegelisahan tergambar di wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu mendengus pelan dan mendorong lututnya ke atas, sangat keras hingga membuat Wonwoo terdorong dan jatuh di atas dada Mingyu.

Mingyu memanfaatkan ketidakseimbangan Wonwoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Wonwoo. Memerangkapnya dalam pelukan kuat dan menyurukkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Wonwoo. Menikmati aroma lemon yang samar-samar menguar dari kerah kemejanya.

"Le—Lepas sialan!"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu tergelak singkat sebelum menyusurkan lidah di sepanjang garis leher Wonwoo. Kedua tangan Mingyu berkelana bebas di punggung Wonwoo sebelum mendarat ringan di bokongnya, meremas pelan. Wonwoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga membuatnya sedikit pusing karena terkejut.

"Bajingan gila! Otakmu benar-benar sudah rusak!"

Wonwoo mulai berontak. Rasa takutnya digantikan oleh kekalutan untuk meloloskan diri dari cengekaraman Mingyu. Namun tenaganya tak bisa menandingi kekuatan Mingyu yang mengungkungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku Wonwoo."

Itulah kalimat yang Wonwoo dengar sebelum Mingyu kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga membentur ranjang dengan keras. Mingyu menempatkan diri di antara kaki Wonwoo. Mendorong tubuhnya hingga Wonwoo bisa merasakan berat tubuh Mingyu di atas tubuhnya. Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan Mingyu membelai pahanya dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Meremas kuat hingga Wonwoo yakin akan meninggalkan bekas keunguan di kulit pinggangnya.

"Uurghh..."

Wonwoo mengerang kasar saat merasakan Mingyu menggigit lehernya dengan kuat sebelum membelainya dengan lidah, meninggalkan jejak basah di sekitar nadinya. Mingyu tertawa rendah, menyukai reaksi Wonwoo yang begitu bersemangat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas mendengar suaramu Wonwoo."

Mingyu mengigit cuping telinga Wonwoo pelan, sebelah tangannya menyentak jas serta kemeja yang masih membungkus tubuh Wonwoo. Memanfaatkannya untuk mengikat tangan Wonwoo di balik tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri menjalar dari pergelangan tangan Wonwoo hingga ke bahu karena posisi tangan yang tidak nyaman. Pipinya kebas, terasa tebal dan panas entah karena rasa marah atau malu, Wonwoo tidak yakin yang mana penyebabnya.

"Kim Mingyu, bajingan sialan!"

Bibir Mingyu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar. Dengan lengannya yang kini bebas tanpa harus menahan Wonwoo, Mingyu memutar tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggungnya yang mulus terpampang di hadapan Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasakan tubuh Mingyu di punggungnya, sensasi hangat merayap di antara mereka mengingat hanya kain yang masih membungkus tubuh Mingyu sebagai satu-satunya pembatas. Wonwoo memaksa dirinya merangkak menjauh, tapi Mingyu menarik rambutnya dengan kasar hingga membuat lehernya nyeri.

"Argh!"

Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan, namun Mingyu bergumam puas saat merasakan tubuh Wonwoo menegang di bawahnya. Dengan lihai Mingyu melonggarkan sabuk Wonwoo sebelum menarik celananya hingga terlepas. Tak ada yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain berteriak marah, sayangnya hal tersebut sama sekali tak bisa membuat Mingyu berhenti.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sudah sejak lama aku menginginkanmu Wonwoo. Seharusnya kau tidak mengerang kesakitan, tapi mengerang penuh nikmat saat aku memuaskanmu." Mingyu membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga Wonwoo hingga membuat tubuhnya meremang. "Aku benci melihat tubuhmu penuh memar karena pukulan mereka dan bukan karena bekas gigitanku."

Wonwoo menggigit lidahnya saat jari-jari lentik Mingyu memilin putingnya, memberikan sensasi aneh di sekitar perut yang kini terasa begitu kaku. Nafas Wonwoo memendek, dia benci diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Mingyu tapi tubuhnya seakan berkata lain. Dia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir ke bawah, berpusat di kelelakiannya yang mulai mengeras.

"Wonwoo..."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan sangat rapat saat Mingyu membisikkan namanya tepat di telinga. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mendarat di pinggang Wonwoo sebelum menariknya mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan bukti gairah yang menebal di bawah perut Mingyu. Wonwoo menjatuhkan wajahnya ke ranjang, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Mingyu membiarkan lidahnya berkelana di sepanjang punggung Wonwoo. Membelai, mengecup dan menggigit, meninggalkan jejak panas keunguan yang tersebar bebas. Tangan Wonwoo mencengkeram seprei dengan sangat kuat saat dia merasakan nafas Mingyu yang menyentuh pahanya.

Wonwoo merasa benar-benar terekspos, dia bisa membayangkan Mingyu memandang bagian tubuhnya yang sangat rahasia. Erangan lolos dari mulut Wonwoo saat Mingyu menyusurkan lidahnya yang panas di tempat tak terduga.

"Heeuunggh... Min aahn"

Mingyu menyeringai mendengar erangan yang meluncur dari bibir Wonwoo. Dengan lembut Mingyu membelai bokong Wonwoo sebelum meremas keduanya. Dengan hati-hati memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang Wonwoo, yang membuat suara rintihan tertahannya memenuhi ruangan.

"Aaahh ahnnn... Hen...Gyu... Mingyu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu memasukkan kedua jarinya. Wonwoo tersedak karena terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengerang rendah saat Mingyu menyentuhnya di tempat nikmat dan manis.

"Hhngg..."

"Kau suka Wonwoo? Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

Meski Mingyu begitu kasar beberapa saat yang lalu, kini yang Wonwoo rasakan hanya kelembutan. Perlahan Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo hingga mencapai batas kewarasan sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya mengejang, mencapai puncak kenikmatan dengan nama Mingyu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang akhirnya meluncur membasahi pipi Wonwoo yang memerah. Nafasnya memburu, menyeruak dari mulutnya dengan liar. Wonwoo lelah, tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengelak. Jadi saat Mingyu membalik tubuhnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sayu tanpa perlawanan.

Melihat Wonwoo tak berdaya di hadapannya, Mingyu tersenyum miring dan menarik sisa pakaian Wonwoo yang masih menempel. Membuangnya sembarangan dan memandang tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dengan takjub. Kulit Wonwoo begitu pucat dan bersih, tidak seperti saat masih SMA yang dipenuhi memar dan lebam. Tubuhnya yang ramping membuat tulang-tulangnya menonjol dengan sangat menggoda, membuat Mingyu takut jika terlalu kuat menyentuhnya tubuh Wonwoo akan remuk.

"Kau milikku Wonwoo. Aku benar-benar ingin mengurungmu di sini, mereka tak pantas melirik atau bahkan memandangmu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam diam, mengamati pria kokoh yang menjulang di atasnya penuh tanya. Kenapa. Sejak kapan. Wonwoo ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Mingyu, jadi kenapa dia begitu menginginkan Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan, membelai sisi wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman terbuka. Lidah Mingyu membelai setiap sudut mulut Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia menyambut serangan lidah panas Mingyu dengan lemah. Tangannya terangkat ke rambut Mingyu yang tebal, menarik lemah sebagai tanda penolakan tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba muncul mengejutkan Wonwoo, dia tidak pernah menyangka berciuman dengan seorang Kim Mingyu bisa begitu memabukkan hinga membuat kepalanya pusing. Suara desahan rendah terlontar dari tenggorokan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri dari Wonwoo.

"Ciuman pertama kita." Mingyu berbisik pelan sambil menyeret bibirnya membelai rahang Wonwoo. Menurunkan wajahnya, Mingyu menggoda puting Wonwoo dengan ujung hidungnya. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang rendah sebelum akhirnya lidah basah Mingyu meraup dengan rakus. Sebelah tangan Mingyu menyelinap di antara tubuh mereka. Mencari tempat tersembunyi yang ingin segera ia masuki.

Wonwoo merintih ketika merasakan jari panjang Mingyu kembali merasuki tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti menyiapkan tubuh Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah desahan Wonwoo memenuhi ruangan, Mingyu memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Wonwoo. Memandang pria yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya dengan senyum licik. Sebelah tangan Mingyu mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sebelum mendorongnya memasuki tubuh Wonwoo dengan perlahan.

"Aaaaahhhn... Sa... Sakitt! Min... Hggnnnh."

Mingyu terus mendorong, mengabaikan protes lemah Wonwoo yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Mingyu terlanjur merasakan kenikmatan, ia tak ingin pergi sebelum benar-benar terpuaskan. Setelah sepenuhnya masuk, Mingyu merasakan energinya tersedot, kebahagiaan membuncah dalam dadanya. Keinginan yang terpendam sejak lama akhirnya menjadi nyata. Mingyu tidak lagi ingat berapa kali Wonwoo datang dalam mimpi-mimpinya dan membuatnya terbangun dalam gelap dengan tubuh bergairah penuh keringat, diliputi kesepian.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo."

Mata Wonwoo membulat sepenuhnya, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada satu kata pun meluncur dari sana. Terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak menyadari pergerakan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya menghujam dengan begitu kuat dalam tubuhnya.

"Hhhnnn... Aaahhhh... Mingyuhn."

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu terus mengulang kalimat tersebut seperti mantra seiring dengan gerakannya. Membiarkan tangan Wonwoo mencengkeram pundaknya dengan begitu menyakitkan.

"Mingyu... Mingyu... Aku, aku aahh ahh ahhhhh..."

Mingyu menggeram rendah, tubuhnya bergerak dengan brutal. Memenuhi Wonwoo dengan penuh desakan, membuang setiap pikiran rasional Wonwoo ke dalam jurang kenikmatan. Hanya terdengar desahan serta rintihan, erangan membabi buta memenuhi ruangan. Mingyu terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, membawa Wonwoo menjemput pelepasan yang semakin dekat.

"Aahh aahhh aahhh... Oh Tuhanhh... Hhhhnnggg aahhh aahh"

Melihat Wonwoo yang mulai bergerak tak beraturan, Mingyu tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lama jadi sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai mengocok milik Wonwoo sesuai ritme gerakan percintaan mereka. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang dengan semakin berani, rasa malunya terguyur api gairah, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya pelepasan. Dan Wonwoo mempercayai Mingyu mampu membawa mereka berdua menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Ya ya ya... Kau meremasku dengan sangat nikmat Wonwoo."

Mingyu meracau tak jelas saat merasakan Wonwoo mengetat di sekitar kejantanannya sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo mencampai puncak, menyemburkan benihnya di tangan Mingyu dan mengotori perut mereka berdua. Merasakan lubang Wonwoo yang mengetat Mingyu mengerang rendah dan menembakkan benihnya memenuhi tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merengek malas saat merasakan benih Mingyu mengalir membasahi pahanya. Sensasi aneh memenuhi dirinya dan menyadarkan Wonwoo bahwa mereka telah bercinta, bahwa Mingyu masih berada dalam tubuhnya, diam di sana mengisi kekosongan.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali teratur, Mingyu menarik diri perlahan dan membuat Wonwoo terkesiap kaget. Ada kekosongan yang tidak menyenangkan, kehangatan yang tadi memenuhinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Menyadari hal tersebut, Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Bercinta dengan Mingyu ternyata tidak semengerikan yang dia bayangkan. Dengan sedikit malu Wonwoo justru mengakui bercinta dengan Mingyu sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

"Mulai saat ini, kapan pun, kau hanya milikku Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menambahkan, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku."

Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk mengelak, jadi dia hanya diam dan menikmati rasa kantuk yang mulai melandanya. Memejamkan mata dengan damai, sama sekali tak menyadari Mingyu tengah mengawasinya dengan senyum merekah.

 **_Tamat_**

* * *

Eh gilak bikin adegan naena susah bener ternyata ya ampun~ maaf ceritanya slow kaya keong, beneran susah. Gak tau lagi kalau feel nya ilang di tengah-tengah dan jadi gak hot. Pemanasan sebelum bikin adegan di You Who Came From My Dream kekekeke...


End file.
